Begin Again
by Lura Elsworth
Summary: "I've been spending the last eight months, thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end. But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again." -Begin Again (Taylor Swift). AkashiXOC.


**So I've just finished three papers on Monday and this is a little treat for myself! I don't know why but since Tuesday morning, Taylor Swift's Begin Again kept on repeating itself in my mind and though I tried hard to ignore it (and this building story plot) I am helpless when inspiration strikes so here it is… A one-shot! (One of my first)**

**As for the pairing… you don't have to guess, it's AkashiXOC… again. XD**

**I do not own Kuroko no Basuke; OCs and original plots and scenes are mine.**

**PS: Akashi will be nice in this story… =)**

**Enjoy~**

**PS 2 (05.06.2014): I'm seriously thinking of making more chapter on this story… (something like a series of relatedly unrelated scenes? =D)**

* * *

**Begin Again**

It was nearing the end of Winter when their story began.

The first time they met, he was sitting alone with a cup of black coffee in front of him, his face obscured by the white steam that rose from the surface of the dark and bitter liquid. That was what he need- the bitterness that would distract his mind from his first lost during the Winter Cup a week ago. Rakuzan had lost, _he_ had lost against Seirin, a school which they had thought had absolutely zero chance to win against them. And it wasn't just Seirin, he, Akashi Seijurou, had lost against one of his former teammates, the supposedly _weakest_ among them all the way back from middle school when they were still in Teiko. Admittedly, the phantom player had improved tremendously since then, surpassing all expectations Akashi had of him. But then, wasn't that what Kuroko Tetsuya always did? Exceeding the expectations of everyone around him, rising up from the ground in the end, proudly proving to the world that they were wrong.

He deserved it though. Akashi thought silently as he picked up his cup.

Kuroko Tetsuya deserved it. The boy had proved to them that much.

It was thirty minutes later when he became aware of the serenity of this cafe, the peacefulness that was ever present since he first stepped in. Being someone who did not have the chance to go out often, it was the first time Akashi had ever set foot in this place named '_止まったの時間_'- meaning the 'Time that Stopped'. From time to time again he had heard of this place from his schoolmates, and it seemed that they were not at all wrong when they said that this shop was one of the best and cosiest shops that could have ever existed. There was just something about the weathered wooden panes, faded curtains, and classic English-styled furnitures that gave out a welcoming and warm feeling to its customers; the gentle smiles of the waiters and the respect everyone received no matter who they were or what what were wearing all added up to the charm of this place.

The soothing fragrance of coffee filled the air, and exactly as the name suggested, it was as if Time truly had stopped.

Maybe he could make this place a constant, he mused, heterochromatic eyes turning to gaze out at the glass window. A place where he could be by himself, a place where he could allow himself to _think_.

He saw a movement out of his peripheral vision, a flash of blue and white. Turning his head only slightly, he watched as a girl about his age sat down by the table in front of his own, her seating directly across him, conveniently offering him a view of her appearance.

From what he could observe at the moment, the girl had long black hair, hanging down loosely where the strands reached her elbows; the white and blue he caught sight of earlier were in fact her dress and sweater; her face was half-hidden by the thick scarf around her neck, but it wasn't hard to see that she had very fair skin- pale, even. She had kept her head bowed low, even when the waiter came for her orders and if Akashi had to say, he was one hundred percent sure that she was a regular customer if the familiar smile the waiter gave her was of any indication.

They spoke in a low voice, so low that even though he was merely a meter and a half away from them he couldn't hear what they were saying.

He watched, almost entranced, when the waiter reached out and patted the girl's shoulder before he turned to leave.

It was then that the girl raised her head, the scarf slipping, exposing her full face-

Akashi's eyes widened a fraction.

Instead of being smooth, the skin on her left cheek was uneven, and upon closer inspection, one could easily make out the numerous scars that marred the face that was, without a doubt, once a beauty.

* * *

Hayashi Shizuku lost count of the times she had sneaked away from that empty mansion she called home.

It had been eight months.

Eight months since that fateful day she and her parents met with that accident...

Eight months since she woke up violently every night wondering why she was still alive when her parents had died on the impact...

Eight months since she found herself drowning in guilt, thinking that she was the reason they died...

Eight months since she had came to accept her new disfigured face as a punishment and eternal reminder for what she had done...

Her parents didn't deserve to die, she did. If only she was strong enough back then, strong enough when her heart was broken by some guy she had thought loved her, if only she had the sense to _not_ call her parents crying when she knew how protective they were over their only daughter, if only-

If only she hadn't existed, perhaps her parents would still be alive...

But no. They died, ceased to exist while here she was, living alone in her old home because her aunt, her new _guardian_ refused to see her face and be reminded that this monster she called a niece was the very reason her dear sister was taken away by Death.

If only time would stop… She thought to herself one day when she felt as if the pain in her was too much for her to bear.

It was by total coincidence that she found this cafe- this cafe that reflected her greatest desires. And since then, she had used every opportunity she could find to come here, where she could be all alone, where she could- if only for a moment- run away from reality.

...

Today was no different from any other days, Shizuku decided as she pushed open the door, the bells hanging overhead jingling softly in greeting. Absent-mindedly, she noticed that the shop seemed somewhat emptier today- but maybe it was because it was three in the afternoon? Tightening the scarf around her neck and half her face despite the warm temperature inside, she made her way to her usual seat in a corner by the window. It was some sort of a habit now- hiding her face from the world. She hated the pitying looks she received whenever they saw her scars, hated the weird looks that were thrown at her whenever she walked passed them… She didn't want their pity, because these scars were what she deserved. Compared to the agony her parents must have felt as they drew their last breath, _this_ was nothing.

She would live with it.

Even if she would be alone for the rest of her life.

The waiter that came for her order was Fukamachi Kenji, a third-year student studying in Kyoto University who had taken on a part-time job here around the same time she discovered this cafe. He was the first one who approached her, and the only one who knew a little of what she had gone through- she made sure she did not mention anything more than necessary. But what he knew was enough for him to always pay special attention to her whenever he saw her, treating her with care and concern as if she was his younger sister- which, when Shizuku asked once, had admitted that he _did_ have a sister a few years younger than herself.

After he walked away to prepare her drink, Shizuku looked up, her eyes unsuspectingly crashing into the gaze of a pair of mismatched eyes.

She cringed minutely when she noticed his gaze dropping to her now exposed face but she forced herself to stay still, staring unblinkingly back at the stranger who shifted his gaze back to her eyes almost immediately.

And to her surprise, and slight curiosity, she found no pity in those gold and red irises.

For a split second, it was as if she was _normal_ again.

* * *

Akashi observed the pieces on his shogi board carefully, his mind going through all kinds of possibilities and outcomes he would get if he moved any one of them.

It was the last day of this school year and he found himself excruciatingly free without anything to do. All around him his classmates were gathered in twos and threes, talking and making plans on the things they could do together during the one week holiday. It had nothing to do with him, whatever it was. He was someone everyone avoided, keeping a respectful distance because of who he was and the name he bore.

Black and pale blue appeared at the forefront of his mind.

The girl he had seen that once in the cafe… He recalled his mild surprise when he discovered the colour of her eyes- it was a shade of blue so pale that it was almost colourless, to the point that people would've mistaken her to be blind if they did not know better.

She had caught him staring and had returned the gesture, not shrinking away in fear like so many others had whenever they saw his intimidating eyes- no, all he had seen in her was discomfort, and he knew where that came from. She had only turned to look away when the waiter arrived with her beverage- latte, he noted.

Akashi blinked.

…Maybe he should visit the shop again tomorrow.

* * *

Shizuku sat by the edge of her bed, her ears were already deafened by the silence of her spacious room. But then, even if the maids _were_ scurrying around the house, she would not have been able to hear them with all the sound-proofed walls her late parents had made a point to build in, both being lovers of 'peace and quiet'. However, to the Shizuku now, she dreaded it. It was eery, to be hearing nothing other than one's own breathing.

In her hands she held a photo frame, a youthful couple smiling up at her through the glass.

It had become her routine each night to look at her parents before bed. She didn't want to forget how they looked like… for she knew, Time would rob her of her clear image of her parents; those memories would eventually grow fuzzy and finally… she would forget them… just as how she had already forgotten their voices. And _then_, there really would be nothing left for her to hold on.

She slumped into her bed, eyes fixed upon the patterned ceiling blankly.

…She'd have to find a way to sneak out again tomorrow.

* * *

The streets of Kyoto was unusually quiet that morning. Birds chirped as they hopped from rooftops to rooftops, welcoming the arrival of spring and anticipating the blooming of nature that was about to follow; trees that have shed their leaves during winter have begun sprouting, light green buds colouring their dull branches; the breeze that swept through the town had lost some of its biting chill, warmth seeping in slowly but surely.

Heels came into contact soundlessly with the concrete pavement as they tread skilfully through town, clothes rustled softly with their owner's every movement. The black-haired girl kept her lower face securely tucked in her scarf despite the gradual raise of temperature.

Shizuku let out a long breath as she neared the familiar doors, her pace quickening. But just as her hand neared the handle, another hand, bigger and warmer, collided with hers- the heat of another fellow human almost scorching her as she retracted her hand immediately. Surprised eyes looked up involuntarily, immediately meeting heterochromatic ones which instantly jolted her memory. How could she ever forget such a unique pair of mismatched eyes?

"Oh, it's you,"

It took her a second to realise that he was talking to her- something she had became unused to. Not knowing what to say, she nodded mutely, his smooth tenor voice still echoing in her mind.

Akashi Seijurou stared down contemplatively at the shorter girl, noticing the uncertain and conflicted look she wore.

Deciding to save her from her discomfort, he pushed open the door and motioned her to go in first, following behind her after she did so- albeit hesitantly. They walked in silence across the room, his strides a little slower than hers.

"If you don't mind, may I sit with you?"

Already seated, Shizuku glanced up at him with bewilderment, confusion swarming in her pale blue depths. But finally, she inclined her head, speaking for the first time-

- "If you don't mind,"

It was a decidedly pleasant voice, Akashi thought as he sat down unabashedly on the opposite side of her, the small round table being the only object between the two of them. He watched her curiously, not bothering to conceal the fact that he was observing her. His eyes though, like last time, held no trace of ulterior motives or judgement. He was simply 'looking'.

And that was the only reason Shizuku stayed where she was. If it had been anything else, she would have run away without a second thought… The way she should have run all those months back.

She really should've listened to her parents when they told her they didn't really liked the boy.

She really should… but her heart was mesmerised by his sweet and flattering speeches, his romantic proclamation of love. She was truly naive back then, to have believed that a man who was five years older than she was, with a stable job and university degree would be interested in a fresh high school girl like herself… And this naivety, was the very thing that caused her everything she had.

She could still remember very clearly the events that day. His phone call asking her out to the park they always had their dates in, his weird tone and facial expression when he saw her, his hesitation and regret as he began talking, and finally, the breakup that followed.

In the midst of her heartbreak, she had called her parents, sobbing and breaking down through the phone; she could hear her mother panicking and her father raging in the background, yelling that he knew 'the boy was up to no good'. They had came to pick her up...

…They never reached home.

"I am Akashi Seijurou, a student in Rakuzan High."

A voice broke through her self-tormenting thoughts, pulling her back to reality. She blinked at the red-haired youth and saw that he was waiting expectantly for her to introduce herself.

Shizuku gave him a half-hearted smile, "I'm Hayashi Shizuku, I-" she paused, biting her lips, "I'm self-studying at home at the moment."

The boy- Akashi, she reminded herself- nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry to interrupt the both of you but may I have your orders?"

A waiter came by just then, cutting off whatever Akashi had wanted to say.

Shizuku belatedly remembered that Fukamachi Kenji did not work on Wednesdays.

* * *

Time passed in the blink of an eye. And without most people realising it, Spring had given way to Summer.

Basketball practice had just ended for Akashi this day and as he gathered up his belongings, the tired complaints of his teammates reached his ears-

- "It's so hot~ Say, Reo-nee, do you have anything with ice in your bag?"

- "Stop talking nonsense, Kotaro. Go get yourself a popsicle if you are so desperate."

- "Aw~ But I don't feel like moving~"

- "…"

A hand tapped his shoulder and the face Mibuchi Reo appeared in his line of sight, smiling gently- "We are going for a little treat later on, do you want to come with us, Sei-chan?"

Akashi zipped his bag, shaking his head as he stood up, "I'm not free today. The rest of you have fun."

Mibuchi Reo stared long and hard at him before sighing in defeat, "You're always so busy, Sei-chan, especially this year. It's good to take a break sometimes, you know."

Akashi made a noncommittal sound at the back of his throat before walking out of the basketball gym, his steps unhurried and dignified.

He wasn't lying when he told his teammates that he wasn't free; he just wasn't 'busy' as Reo had thought him to be… and he preferred to keep it that way. All along, his life had been very much occupied by his school work, basketball practice, and managing some minor business cases for his father; that was what he had been doing for years, that was his life… Everyone who knew him knew this.

Except that now, he had another thing added into his daily schedule- well, _most_ days to be precise. It was a welcomed change in scenery for his dull and suffocating every day living. Those few hours a week he took for himself had steadily grown to become his most precious and pleasant hours- which he wouldn't exchange for anything else in the world.

It was actually liberating- those times he spent in that small cafe situated in the almost unnoticeable corner in town, those time he spent in the company of a certain dark-haired girl whom he had come to know more and accept as someone of significance in his life.

...

* * *

Shizuku stared at the calendar in her phone, her brows slightly furrowed as she did some mental calculation. A cup of cappuccino was placed by her hand, a cute image of a girl was drawn skilfully on the white foam at the surface of it- curtesy to Fukamachi Kenji who had just finished his mid-term and was currently in a very good mood.

A lot of things have changed since the beginning of spring, the first thing being her meeting with Fukamachi Kana- who was introduced to Shizuku by the waiter himself, saying that they would be good company for each other and, and to Shizuku's gratifying surprise, he was actually right. Kana simply adored the quiet, older girl, and had taken it upon herself to see that Shizuku was brought out of the cafe and her house, be it sight-seeing or shopping, and they have even went as far as Nagoya to look at its renowned Nagoya Castle- the farthest place Kenji would allow two girls to travel by themselves. The Fukamachi siblings have truly became like a family to her- a family that she had lost, a family that she had been denied of. She had the privilege of meeting the Fukamachi parents once and just like their son and daughter, they easily overlooked her scarred face, respecting her by not asking a question, treating her as if she was just like everyone else.

She hadn't told the Fukamachi family much, just the gist of her story- she owed those kind and generous people that much. And they had been more than willing to listen to her, offering silent support and encouragement. And those little gestures, were enough for Shizuku to go to bed each night with tears of gratefulness brimming her eyes.

Were these kind people sent by her parents to watch over her? She had wondered as she gazed at their faces each time.

"You're early today, Shizuku."

A smile broke out on her face when she heard the voice she had grown to know from heart- "That's because I left home early, Akashi-kun."

This was the second thing that changed- the unexpected friendship she had formed with Akashi Seijurou, who hadn't gave up approaching her even though she remained wary of him for quite a long period of time. His persistence and genuineness had broken down the walls she had built to keep herself isolated from the world and the world away from her in order to not get hurt again.

It started from simple introductions like what they liked, what their hobbies were, which food they preferred, and which type of drink they liked best. It can be said that Akashi's first breakthrough with Shizuku was merely his innocent statement of 'Black coffee is the best among the others'- and that was the beginning of their endless peaceful arguments on Black Coffee versus Latte… which never reached a definite result or conclusion. It was a stalemate- they both would say if anyone bothered to ask.

"I'll have black coffee, thank you."

Shizuku suppressed an amused smile when she heard him, "Say, Akashi-kun, why won't you ever try anything other than black coffee?"

The teen glanced at her with a good-natured smirk gracing his lips as he leaned his chin in his palm, "And why should I do that?" he asked with a raised brow.

She shrugged, going back to what she was doing before he came; he glanced at her phone inquiringly-

"What are you doing?"

She didn't answer him for a while, a look of contemplation crossing her features as she re-pocketed the device. Then she turned to look at him with a small, unsure smile- one which he had not seen since their second meeting-

"Akashi-kun, do you want to hear my story?"

* * *

_Two years later-_

Raindrops fell incessantly, pelting mercilessly against glass windows, distorting the view of the scenery outside. But aside from that constant 'pitter patter', the rest of the library was relatively quiet.

Sitting on a window seat as she gazed out through the blurry glass, an open book lay forgotten on her lap, Shizuku was deep in thoughts- completely unaware that she hadn't moved at all for the past thirty minutes. The world was grey and dark- the only colour anyone could see at the moment; the humid and moist air seemed to magnify the musty smell of books- a smell of history, one would say. Comforting and calming.

"Shizuku,"

His voice startled her from her daze, her eyes refocusing in time to catch sight of a lean, red-haired young man walking up behind her from the reflection on the glass. She turned, smiling lightly at the newcomer, "Are all your classes over, Akashi-kun?"

He sat down beside her, brushing the strands of hair she had intentionally let down to hide her left side of her face away, tucking them firmly behind her ear. His touch was gentle and affectionate as he ran the back of his hand across the uneven skin. Though he disagreed wholeheartedly with her on her view that she was 'ugly', he never did attempt to stop her from doing what she felt comfortable- if having her hair down gave her a sense of security, so be it.

Shizuku leaned into his touch, closing her eyes as he began to speak.

"Call me Seijurou, we have been through this before," he corrected patiently- just like he always did since they became a couple a year ago. "And yes, all my classes are over for today. I suppose all of yours are too?"

The two of them were now freshman students in Tokyo University- or _Todai_ as many liked to call it. It hadn't been an easy process for Shizuku who was struggling to come to terms that the accident that happened wasn't her fault but that of the drunken lorry driver. There were times when she felt guilt eating her up, her grieve almost chocking her… She always tried to put up a brave facade in front of him but Akashi _always_ knew. He, along with the Fukamachi siblings had stuck by her side through thick and thin, providing her a shoulder to lean on whenever things got too rough.

And when Akashi began his third year in Rakuzan, Shizuku finally gathered up enough courage to reenter school. She was placed in his class- though Shizuku was sure Akashi had pulled some strings for that arrangement. And before she knew it, she had graduated…

And through that year, she had met some of his friends- mostly those who had been his basketball teammates during middle school. They had been nice to her, especially Kuroko Tetsuya- who had a knack of becoming invisible most of the time, Kise Ryouta- who reminded her of an overgrown puppy, and Momoi Satsuki- who just stared at her in awe when she heard that Shizuku was Akashi's girlfriend.

...

Stars glistened in the night sky overhead, clear and bright. The heavy rain had finally stopped an hour ago- to the relief of many students who were stuck on campus without an umbrella. The breeze that blew periodically was cool and crisp, quite uncharacteristic for this season- thanks to the downpour earlier.

Big hands enveloped her smaller ones as they walked along the street leading to the apartment they both rented- and of course, they lived in separate rooms, mind you. Shizuku, eyes landing on their intertwined hands, smiled warmly, her fingers tightening ever so slightly around the calloused hand which had been there to catch her every time she was falling apart, holding her, protecting her… He was her anchor, the reason she was still _living_.

"What are you smiling at?"

Akashi's voice broke through her thoughts once more. And when she looked up at him, her smile widened, "What are _you_ smiling at?" She parroted his question, almost challengingly.

He shook his head at her antics, pulling her along with him as they round a corner, their apartment looming in sight.

"Shizuku," he called as they entered the living room, golden and red eyes gazing at her fondly, "My father is coming back this weekend and he wants to see you again."

"Akashi oji-san?" Shizuku tilted her head slightly, "He's finally coming back from England?"

Long arms wrapped around her petite frame from behind, warm breath brushed over the shell of her right ear as he spoke again, "Sometimes I really wonder who is his real child, you or me?" his tone was a tinge disgruntled, "He obviously favours you more than me and… Shizuku, I'm jealous."

She burst out laughing at that, knowing that he meant nothing of what he just said.

"So, we're going back to Kyoto on Friday night?"

"Preferably," he replied, his voice muffled by the cloth on her shoulder, "Then we can plan a visit to the Fukamachis as well… That little girl has been pestering me nonstop since last week. How did she know my number anyway?" He lifted his head, looking suspicious when Shizuku wouldn't meet his eyes, "Shizuku."

"She stole my phone once!" She said defensively, "She must've gotten it then. And also-"

_- Naka knew that I wouldn't go back to Kyoto if you weren't going._

He sighed, defeated.

"The things I do for you…"

She turned round and slowly returned his embrace, "I know, Sei. Thank you."

Her voice was low, almost an inaudible whisper. But that was just how lovers through ages expressed themselves- for the strongest and most heart-felt of words can never be conveyed through volume itself, and sometimes, the softest of whispers carried meanings of love and gratitude far better than any shouts or proclamations could ever carry.

...

Their story began on a cold Wednesday afternoon when two very different individuals noticed each other in that quiet cafe.

Two individuals, both wishing that their Time would stop, one with a cup of black coffee and the other a latte, one single second when their eyes met.

...

* * *

_I've been spending the last eight months_  
_Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end_  
_But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again_

_-Begin Again (Taylor Swift)_

* * *

The End


End file.
